1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless charging, and more specifically to devices, systems, and methods related to wireless chargers.
2. Background
In a wired charging system or device, an electronic device may be connected to a power source, via a cord and, therefore, a charging status of the electronic device may be quickly and easily established. With wireless charging, however, there is no cord and, therefore, a charging status of an electronic device may not be known. For example, it may not be evident that an electronic device is actually receiving power or how much power is stored within the electronic device. A need exists for devices, systems, and methods related to providing information related to an electronic device while the electronic device is within a charging region of a wireless charging device.